


A Winter Joke

by ladyxenax



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don’t wear designer shoes in winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Joke

“Wait! Wait a minute please! I can’t keep up with your pace” Goro shouted, carefully avoiding the slippery places. 

His designer shoes were meant for warm Tokyo weather, not for some God forsaken frozen road out in the rural scrub of Hokkaido. Where it took half an hour to walk from one dwelling house to another. Who came up with the damn bright idea to shoot a TV-show here? 

“Shingo! Let’s wait for the rest of the crew. Please!” Goro winced. He anticipated lots of mockery ahead, how they would be reminding him about this predicament for months and conveniently forget to mention that it was staff’s fault who didn’t prepare in advance any clothing suitable for the North. That was why Goro had to take part in the shooting wearing the same suit and a light coat he wore on the plane to Sapporo. “Shingo! Stop right here and right now!!!”

No luck. His troublesome companion disappeared from sight. Of course, one could walk very fast in a warm winter jacket and heavy military boots. And Shingo could walk really fast when he was up to something. Goro felt as if he was about to turn into a frozen statue. His gloves and scarf weren’t helping at all. He was cold… so cold…

… at that particular moment ground decided to betray him and escape his feet. In the blink of an eye Goro found himself falling to the snowdrift at the roadside. With his face right down in the snow.

Perfect. Just perfect. It was the worst location shooting in his life. Probably, the second worst after lying in the mud on the set of “13 Assassins”. He hated snow. 

“I hate it!” Goro tried to stand up but the crumbly snow was too soft. His fingers were bogged down, he couldn’t find anything to hang upon and his feet were hopelessly scratching the ice. “I hate..”

He was lifted up before he could finish the sentence. The firm ground felt nice but Goro couldn’t see anything: his glasses were splotched with white. He started to shake off snow fiercely, intending to tell his “savior” (oh, Goro was sure that Shingo was grinning from ear to ear) everything he thought about him. 

“No need to go into hysteric mode.” A calm quiet voice was heard and Goro realized that he could see again. “Now we’re gonna fix everything. By the way, your hairdo is perfectly ok. You fell down like a cat”. 

Indeed, Shingo was smiling, not with mockery but softly and kindly. He wiped the glasses with his handkerchief, put them where they belong. With the same handkerchief he brushed off snow from Goro’s cheeks and nose, and then, with his fingers, he carefully took off some snowflakes from Goro’s eyelashes. Shingo’s hands were warm. 

“Everything’s your fault.” Goro murmured quietly. Almost sweetly. “If only you had waited for me…”

“I’m sorry.”

They both cleaned Goro’s coat. In a few minutes there were voices behind them: the Ojamap staff and the filming crew caught up with them. Zakiyama was the loudest, complaining how Shingo again acted on a whim and didn’t think about the others. 

Goro tried to take a step but slipped again. Somebody should definitely be punished for his shoes. Very harshly. 

“Next time we should fall down together. It’d be more fun that way.” Shingo took his arm. 

“No way. In that case, I’d better fall on top of you.” Goro chuckled trying not to show how pleased he was with the other’s warmth. “Because you’re big and soft.” 

“Soft, huh?..”

Shingo looked around sneakily, pulled Goro closer and kissed him. Quickly and strongly. Goro choked on air. Those jokes…

Should they fall down together, then? Anyway, it was a nice idea.


End file.
